


Café et grenades (la routine habituelle, quoi)

by shakeskp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un matin ordinaire dans la vie de Steve et Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café et grenades (la routine habituelle, quoi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



> Thème : domesticity, pour Tipitina

Une odeur de café tira Danny de son sommeil. Il résista un instant, sourcils froncés, cacha le visage dans l’oreiller. Sans succès. L’odeur s’était attachée à ses narines, trop attirante. Il soupira, s’étira en étoile de mer et s’extirpa des draps. Du sable se colla à ses plantes de pieds lorsqu’elles touchèrent le sol.  
« Je vais le tuer et personne ne retrouvera jamais son corps », marmonna-t-il, parce que ça voulait dire que malgré leur accord signé et affiché sur la porte du frigo, Steve ne s’était pas douché ou lavé les pieds avant d’entrer dans leur chambre et qu’il avait transporté avec lui toute la plage.  
Ça voulait aussi dire, vu que le sable était du côté de Danny, qu’il l’avait encore regardé dormir et c’était glauque, combien de fois il allait devoir le lui dire, bordel.  
Il poussa la porte de la chambre, l’irritation le réveillant petit à petit. Mais dès l’instant où il posa le pied dans la cuisine, où il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa désapprobation légitime, Steve lui colla un mug de café dans la main, lui dit : « Hé, toi » d’une voix de chamallow ridicule et l’embrassa au coin des lèvres.  
« Grmmmbl », fit tout de même Danny, parce que. D’abord. Tout ça.  
Il plissa les yeux et plongea le nez dans son mug.  
Steve lui caressa doucement la nuque et Danny s’appuya contre lui, machinalement.  
Il était bien.

(fin)

Bonus :

« C’est comme désarmer une bombe, expliqua Steve à Chin. Tu as un décompte : exactement deux minutes trente-sept entre le moment où il se réveille et le moment où il va exploser. Il suffit de trouver la bonne combinaison. Facile. »  
L’expression de Chin était impassible. Steve admit généreusement qu’il lui avait fallu quelques essais.

¤

« Clairement, fit Kono d’un ton songeur lorsque Chin eut terminé de lui raconter et que son fou rire se soit calmé, ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. »

(fin bis)


End file.
